vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Combinations in Vagrant Story
Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of ten categories, called Designs for the purpose of this guide. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The levels of weapon Designs, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. The Sword Design is tied for having the most Tiers with Dagger and Polearm, although one of Sword's twelve is the extremely rare material converter Rhomphaia; because their combinations are much more numerous, Dagger combinations especially but also Sword include more unusual results. In particular, Sword + Sword combinations are marked by considerably more lenient results of Mismatch at high Tiers. The results of Combinations of the twelve weapons of the Sword Design with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon Design of a particular Tier with one of the same Design and Tier results in either that same weapon, in most cases, and the next higher Tier, in the case of end-Tier weapons, but the Affinities and Classes of the ingredients are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story. Due to Prevalence, only combinations of Swords with Daggers and Staves will be of the material of the Sword. = Blades = Combination Analysis and Table Key :See Combination Analysis Generally speaking, it can be observed that weapons belong to tiers, ranging from least powerful to most powerful. Weapons of the same Design, in adjacent (consecutive) tiers, will combine the best, creating a weapon of the same type but the next higher tier * + Progression: Same-Design combinations of consecutive Tiers that combine to make the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Design * No marking: Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C * / More useful than it is good. Often Morphs of note * L and S are used for the two versions of Footman's Mace; L for Large or Long, the two handed version, and S for Small or Short, the one handed version; choice of mnemonic is up to you. * Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. * - Mismatch * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier Axes and Maces are different Designs for the purposes of Combinations Sword with Same No same-Design combinations create Morphs, but they still make Mismatches Axe with Sword :See Axe Combinations in Vagrant Story Axes combine with swords in numerous Morphs of three types: There is a tendency for axes of a lower Tier than the sword with which it is combined to make Great Axes, of the same Tier to make Maces, and of a higher Tier to make Staves. Axes and Maces are lumped together in the ingame item description and in some guides. They are given one set of Break Arts between them. Every other distinction in the game, most importantly the way they Combine, shows that they are different weapons. See Axe and Mace Crossbow with Sword :See Axe Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Sword Combinations With the exception of combinations with Spatha, that always produces the same or lower Tier, there is a uniform sequence for Morphs of Crossbows and Swords. Equal-Tier combinations produce Axes. If the Sword is one Tier higher, a Dagger is created. If the Sword is two Tiers higher, the result is a Great Sword. The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Crossbow blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Dagger with Sword There is a tendency for daggers of a much lower Tier than the swords with which they are combined to make Maces, of nearer to the same Tier to make Great Axes, and close to the same Tier, to make Axes. Great Swords are another Mismatch. Daggers have 12 Tiers; as many Tiers as Polearms, and as many as swords if Rhomphaia is counted. The standard combination formulas were insufficient, therefore game designers gave the low and high ends uncharacteristic Equal Combinations, and the middle Tiers, multiples of the same Design and Tier. A few low-Tier Daggers are useful for improving the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier, and some higher ones give useful Morphs. Great Axe with Sword Great Axes combine with swords of roughly the same level in numerous but unpredictable Morphs of many types, to make a Crossbow, Heavy Mace, Polearm or Staff design. In that Great Axe has the smallest number of Tiers, six, making the highest tier Halberd is easier. However, there tend to be fewer Great Axe drops and chest loot than e.g. Maces and Heavy Maces. Great Axe has the only Break Styles group entirely based on the affinity of the weapon, which make them adaptable to enemies' greatest affinity weaknesses. Great Axes have very good 'reach', or attack radius. Great Sword with Sword :''See Great Sword Combinations, Axe Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Mace Combinations Quite irregular Morphs. Starting at fifth Tier, equal Tier combinations make Great Axes. With all but the first combination, when the Sword is a Tier higher, it creates Axes. Starting at third Tier Katana, when the Sword is two Tiers higher, it makes a Mace. A Bastard Sword drops in the Death + Ogre Zombie Time Trials in Wiping Blood from Blades (New Game Plus & subsequent playthroughs). Holy Win is not part of the regular progression of Tiers, in that it imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, like the Hand of Light of Heavy Mace Design and Rhomphaia Sword. Like the Rhomphaia, it can be found in Damascus material, but they are very rare indeed (Holy Win 3/255, Rhomphaia 10/255 and 8/255).Vagrant Story: Enemy FAQ by JTilton. GameFaqs Heavy Mace with Sword Few and very irregular Morphs: Crossbows, Great Axes, Polearms. These morphs avoid the 'central' path where the Tiers are more nearly equal. The relative commonality of Heavy Mace drops, the fact that Heavy Mace has only seven Tiers (Hand of Light, like swords' Rhomphaia and Great Swords' Holy Win, is not part of the progression, and the not unrelated fact that many high level Morphs result in a Destroyer, together mean that most players who craft will end up with at least one Destroyer even in their first playthrough. The long swing time may make Heavy Maces preferable for players looking to create long attack chains. Mace with Sword Maces combined with swords may make Great Axe or Staff morphs. Maces are a separate design from Axe for the purposes of Combine; see Axe and Mace. Axes, Maces and Swords are fairly easy to find in at least HAGANE in the midgame. As in most roleplaying games, they are overpowered in comparison with two handed weapons, offering nearly as much damage and superior defense by allowing shield use. Consider using high-damage two handed weapons anytime Ashley can kill before much damage is dealt, though, especially when farming for drops. Polearm with Sword :''See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Polearm Combinations At the lowest Tiers, combinations of Polearm with Sword are irregular and do not Morph, but by about Tier four (and excluding the material-transforming Rhomphaia blade, incapable of making any Morphs), they settle down into a regular pattern. If the Sword is a Tier higher, it makes a Great Sword. If the blades are the same Tier, it makes a Crossbow. If the Polearm is a Tier higher, it makes a Dagger Tied for most Tiers with Dagger, at 12, and much more rare, Polearms pose difficulty for crafters seeking the highest Tier Brandestoc, especially in .Vagrant Story: Damascus Brandestoc Forging FAQ by Wazat. GameFaqs Staff with Sword :''See Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Staff Combinations Staves, of course, add the most Magic for spellcasting, and their mid-high level Riskbreak Break Art reduces RISK. Spells use up Magic Points at an unsustainable rate, but they offer damage at range that ignores enemy Class. This is better before weapons are raised to high Class levels. Staves combine with swords of roughly the same level in numerous but unpredictable Morphs of many types, to make a Crossbow, Heavy Mace, Mace, or Polearm design. Morph combinations of Staff blades with other blades are conceptually based on the similarity of the staff grip to other long-handled grips. This is true in the case of the available Polearm, Heavy Mace or Crossbow Morphs, and the unavailable Dagger, Sword, Great Sword or Axe, but untrue in the case of Great Axe, which is not an available Morph, and untrue in the case of Mace, which is. See Also * Combinations * Rare Combinations * Weapon Combinations * Weapons Footnote External Links * How to Get the Excalibur - YouTube vid. "Excalibur" is a named Weapon drop with a Holy Win blade and an Arturos gem * Vagrant Story ultimate damascus weapons YouTube. 1st half is Combining to get All High Affinities, 2nd half shows the weapons in action Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations